OLW RAW Episode 1
OLW RAW intro* *The Big SGA comes out* Simon - Hello everyone and welcome to another edition of Out Law Wrestling !! *crowd cheer* Simon - Now tonight, we are not on Smackdown,w e are going to be viewing a whole loads of new superstars, this is another introduction episode, we met the Smackdown roster last time, and now, we will emet the RAW roster. So the first match here on RAW, will be for the INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP, so please, everybody give a warm welcome, to CM PUNK, THE UKTIMATE SAVIOR !!! *TUS comes out* TUS - My name is CM Punk The Ultimate Savior, I am here for 1 thing and 1 thing only, I want to headline Wrestlemania, it has been my dream since childhood, I want to be a main eventer here, I want to do big things in this company, I wanna succeed in being the Best In The World, For Ever, I am going to do so much in this company, I am going to be such a success, even when I die, people will remember my legacy, I will still be the Best In The World and I will be the best in the world forever. No one will ever compare to me, so lets bring it on Simon - And now, ladies and gentleman, facing CM Punk The Ultimate Savior for the Intercontinental Championchip, Alberto, Del Rio !!! *Del Rio enters* ADR - Wow, I haven’t been to Boston in years, how is everybody doin’ tonight ?!, Happy Holidays to you all, now, to get back to business, I am Alberto Del Rio, I am a funny guy, I like to have fun, party, I wanna look good whilst performing, but when it comes down to winning my matches, I don’t care how big or strong you are, when I lock in my armbar, you tap, and I am gonna be the biggest success in OLW I can promise ya that ! Match 1) For The Intercontinental Title CM Punk The Ultimate Savior vs. Alberto Del Rio Simon - Well that was some match there, next up ladies and gentleman, we are still deciding titles in OLW here, next up we have the Internet Championship !!! It is a new belt never seen before in e feds ! This will be a Triple Threat match !!!!!!! Introducing first, PHANTOM !!!! *Phantom comes out* Phantom - Wow, I never expected to EVER be competing for a title such as the Internet Title ? Ha, this looks like an awesome title, anyway, about me, well, I’ve been wrestling my whole life, I have had great experience in places all around the world, I have been successful in many other e feds , when is aw this e fed opening, I decided to sign up, I want to be success, not in an arrogant way, I just wanna live life to the fullest, I love e feds, I want to be a success in as many as I can Simon - And challenging Phantom for the Internet Championship, Nexus ! *Nexus comes out* Nexus - Wooooah, this arena is SOOOO loud, you guys all having a good time tonight ? Boston has always been known for EXCITEMENT, woooah, you guys sure have a lot of energy, your giving me a headache, SO HOW ABOUT YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP, its like listening to Hyenas fight with Cats over a leg of lamb on a chalk board. You all sound like animals, not even worthy of my presence. *crowd boo* Nexus - Oh don’t boo me, you should be booing yourselves, living in crappy Boston. I am Nexus, I am here, not to “be a success” like the past 10 guys have said, I already am I success, I just came here to show people what I got, I like kicking peoples asses and winning titles, and e feds, so here I am Simon - And facing Nexus and Phantom, THE ULTIMATE, OPPORTUNIST !!!!! *TUO enters* TUO - Well, I am the Ultimate Opportunist, I gotta agree with Nexus on the “crappy” Boston part, you all look like you escaped from the young offenders unit, why is the first episode of RAW being held in Boston ? Well, even though I agree with Nexus on that perspective, I will enjoy kicking his ass all around the ring for the next 3 minutes until I walk away your Internet Champion Nexus - Sorry Ultimate Opportunist, or should I say, Ante, your no Ultimate Opportunist, your Ultimate Asshole who is about to get their ass handed to them by Nexus ! TUO - Well in that case “Nexus, call yourself a success ? Look how successful you look now *TUO spears Nexus but then Phantom does the Lion Heart on TUO* Match 2) For the Internet Championship ' '''Phantom vs. Nexus vs. The Ultimate Opportunist ' Simon - Woah, what a lotta controversy, I don’t think that business has been dealt with yet, on the other hand, we still got 1 massive event yet to come, the next bout is for the OLW CHAMPIONSHIP, and it will be a CHAMPIONSHIP SCRAMBLE, introducing first, WWE Champion CM Punk ! WWECMP: I, am the WWE Champion CM Punk, I work for what I earn, I don’t just take anything handed to me, I earn everything, I earned the right to be here, I am a cold blooded reptile, I am the Anaconda, I treat my opponent, as if they are my prey, I smash them down until they are nothing, I do not have much of a background in wrestling, I have been in MMA for the past 2 years, but MMA just doesn’t go with my Anaconda like style, my viciousness, bruit strength and muscles is all you need for MMA, call it a martial art ? I am all about skill, power, the ability to make my opponent suffer, I am WWE Champion CM Punk Simon - Up next to start the scramble, he is the Rated Peep Superstar !!! *RPS comes out* RPS - Very unique WWE Champion CM Punk, I must say, I respect you, but that’s not enough to intimidate the Rated Peep Superstar, Yep, these guys are all my peeps, I respect them, I don’t demand respect, I try my best to earn it, sure some of these people may not like me, but you can’t please everyone can you ? I came here to be somebody, I wanna do good in this company, I am grateful I was given an opportunity to be the OLW Champion, and I will do my best to win this Championship Scramble Entrances in order (so no promo) #3 Ghost Hunter #4 Cena Approved Fan #5 Chris Xtreme '''Match 3) Championship Scramble for the OLW Championship WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Rated Peep Superstar vs. Ghost Hunter vs. Riyan vs. Chris Xtreme 'BQ: Rate Card '